


a grammar lesson

by luna-and-mars (newideasintheair)



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 16:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15368541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newideasintheair/pseuds/luna-and-mars
Summary: Amy's sick, have some short domestic fluff.





	a grammar lesson

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this months ago but was too nervous to post it oops.

“Babe? Thought you were gonna be taking things easy?”

Amy had been coming down with something for a few days now, but it all came to a head today, and the captain finally sent her home despite fierce protest around lunchtime, claiming that it was physically painful just to listen to her. Now Jake was finally off work, he’d come home to find her coughing over a pile of laundry.

“I _am_ taking things easy,” Amy responded, and Jake winced at her weak and raspy voice. “But I can’t just let the laundry sit, it’ll wrinkle.”

She stood to greet him, going pale and closing her eyes in dizziness as all the blood rushed from her head. Jake caught and steadied her, but she pulled away when he went to kiss her; he settled for a kiss on her forehead. It was too warm.

“No, of course not. But how 'bout I take over the laundry, and you lay down for a bit?”

“Lie.”

“What?”

“‘Chickens lay eggs, people lie down.’”

“ _What?_ ”

“You can’t ‘ _lay down_ ,’ you have to lay _something._  It requires an object.”

“…Okay, well, grammar aside, why don’t you take a seat before you collapse, or—there you go.” Amy half-fell onto the couch, and Jake took up her post with the laundry, taking extra care to fold the shirts the way she liked it. “At least I know you’re not too sick to correct my grammar.”

"'M _never_ too sick to correct your grammar.” Amy’s voice was muffled against a cushion. She was still for another few seconds before abruptly sitting up with a groan.

“What’s wrong?”

“Sinus headache,” she muttered, gripping her head. “Can’t lie like that.”

Jake made a noise of sympathy as he abandoned the laundry to join Amy on the couch, letting her lean against him. He stroked his fingers through her hair.

“You’ve got a fever,” Jake commented. “How are you feeling?”

Amy hummed. “Better. Took some cold medicine, and that helped the cough. Took a nap.”

“Well, because you’re sick and I love you so much, I won’t say ‘I told you so’ about staying home today. And yesterday.”

“Wasn’t that sick yesterday.”

“And look at that, you _got worse_. Who could’ve ever seen that coming?”

“Shut up,” Amy groaned, turning to bury her face in a pillow as she started coughing again.

Jake winced sympathetically, rubbing her back until she got herself under control. “You hungry? Charles sent me home with some soup, and I _think_ it’s normal.”

Amy made a face. “Maybe later.”

“Tea?”

She shook her head and nestled closer into his hold. “Stay here for a bit?” she asked, yawning.

“You got it.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're still here thank you very much for reading! Like I said, I'm super nervous to post this so please do let me know what you think. I would appreciate any and all comments or suggestions. There's also a much longer and whumpier ~10k version of this which I'm even more scared to post (because fluff is one thing but Feelings are another) so let me know if there's any interest in reading that. [Edit: here it is - [a bad day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15654669) \- thank you so much for your lovely comments!]
> 
> "Chickens lay eggs, you lie down" is a phrase to remember the lie/lay difference which I learned as a child and only just found out isn't actually common or generally known. But it's a good phrase so I'm including it anyway. Use it. Spread it. And soon it shall be in every grammar book in the universe.
> 
> My tumblr is luna-and-mars and I need friends, please come talk to me about b99 or anything or everything.


End file.
